Secrets
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: This is for the Six Billion Secrets Challenge.
1. Secret Number 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, cannon would be fanon :D

This is for the Six Billion Secrets Challenge. I do hope you enjoy.

Secret: Number 5

A tear splotched newspaper lay in front of me. It was opened to a random page, the headline at the top of the page were completely soaked, but the words _Amelia Bones_ and _Murdered _showed

"My aunt died today." I whispered burying my head into the Hufflepuff table. Ernie Macmillan scoffed, rolling his eyes at me, from across the table.

"So? Face it, in war people are going to die." He spat angrily, glaring at his breakfast. I looked at him, my head rising from the table feeling the stares of others fellow Hufflepuffs attract to me as I raised my voice.

"And who have you lost in this war?" I shouted, knowing he didn't have his family's deaths public to the nation, knowing he didn't have more than half his family dead. He retorted something –probably about his _whole family_ was an inch from dying, no doubt exaggerating-, but it was lost to me as I felt a reassuring hand gently touch my shoulder.

I looked up; blinking back tears as I saw my Head of House Pomona Sprout try to reassure me with words once more lost to me ears.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked softly.

"No! It won't matter anyway! Just leave me alone!" I shouted pushing her away, running out of the Great Hall. Passing the Gryffindor Table I heard one of them complain.

"Pathetic! No Courage in her to face the facts. My parents are dead, you don't see me being such a brat about it." A girl muttered before starting to cry a little, but I ignored her.

Eventually I got to my dorm, just curling up into a ball, holding all the pain inside. No one was ever going to listen to me, why bother trying to talk now?

**People wonder why I don't talk about what's bothering me. What's the reason? Because whenever I try to talk, there's always someone there to point out that their life is worse. My problem doesn't matter. The conversation always gets to the person on the other end. Can't someone just listen? Just once?**

_Reviews are appreciated. One secret down, 21 left._


	2. Secret Number 14

Author Note: Just a quick note: Don't own Harry Potter. And no, just because it's first person does not mean this is Susan Bones

The sun rays were the first thing that pierced my eyes on a new morning. I rolled around, trying to avoid as I realized that everyone in my dorm was still asleep, especially since it was a Monday morning, and it was 6:47 in the morning. The comfortable soft red blanket that I was snuggled in made me tired, but I realized this is the perfect time to perform my ritual. The day may be new, but weekly rituals were to be finished, so the next time I could hope for a change. A change in beauty.

I carefully walked over to the bathroom, tiptoeing across the wooden old floor, lightly closing the door after I entered the room that was dimly lit. I had to do this, had to hope I was different, that I was pretty. I closed my eyes, knowing the path to mirror by heart –having done this ritual since my second year here- and forced myself to open my eyes and directly stare into the mirror.

Acne, a crooked nose, plain boring brown eyes, and a messy dirty brunette stared back. Trying to smile, I saw my teeth were lightly tinted with yellow, and with disgust in my appear I began to cry.

"_I think something is going to burst out of Eloise Midgen but I know it isn't grace" _Ron Weasley had snickered to Harry Potter a few days ago when we were listening to Professor McGonagall explain what the Yule Ball was. I heard clearly, and even though I wanted to curl into a ball and bawl my eyes out, I bottled my emotions of regret and self-pity, being use to comments about me, as harsh as this.

**I look in the mirror in the morning and think... "Why would anyone EVER want you?"**


	3. Secret Number 19

Author Note: Ello my readers! Updating this story again, just to let you know. Don't worry, depending on how fast I can finish my homework, there shall most likely be another update. Enjoy

First impressions never usually go right with me. They seem to be okay, and then I hear the whispering. The murmurs of how 'Granger's such an annoying brat.' Unlike Myrtle I don't wallow in self pity. But I use to always face the facts and realize I had no friends. Until I met you. Quite silly actually, that I met the famous Harry Potter, hunting down a toad for one of my soon-to-be friend Neville Longbottom.

And I knew exactly who you were the second I laid on you. Me, with my bushy brown hair, and 'bossy' voice, me with my course books memorized by heart, and my buckteeth. I am not pretty, and therefore once I realized my crush for you –when you and Ron saved me from that Horrid Troll- I knew I had no chance. So, through first year I grew up a bit, became just a tad less annoying and helpful, with my crush for you growing.

When we left and came back to Hogwarts, I knew nothing changed. Well except for this tiny fact called Ginny Weasley. When I first saw Ginny I remember Ronald mention she had a bit of a crush on you. When I saw her stare at the Gryffindor table, I just knew she wasn't worried about her brother missing, she was hoping to see you. And then I knew I couldn't have a crush on you with her around. She was prettier, had a better more spunky personality as I had discovered when she joined us, and I had a feeling she was way above me, even for a first year.

So I tried to ignore my crush, tried to ignore the way my heart flutter when you hugged at the Leaving Feast that year. Third year, couldn't get rid of you. Fourth, and Fifth were just pathetic excuses, and now it's Six It is stupid I can't make a silly crush disappear over time. So I pretend, I pretend that I'm over you, that I don't love you like _that_, just as a brother. It almost works too, until I see your face or hear your voice. Then all I can think about is how beautiful you are and how I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. But you love her. And I'm just your best friend.

**Like or dislike it? It might seem a tad out of character for Hermione, but I hope I did this story justice so far. Oh and by the way, Secret 19 (I changed it a bit in this chapter) is: **I pretend that I'm over you, that I don't love you like _that_, just as a brother. It almost works too, until I see your face or hear your voice. Then all I can think about is how beautiful you are and how I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you. But you love her. And I'm just your best friend.


End file.
